Infusion pumps are often used to deliver fluid in a controlled manner such as, for example, an intravenous delivery of pharmaceutical compositions (i.e., a drug) to a patient or subject. In many cases, the infusion pump is programmable with an infusion protocol for delivering the drug to the subject. The infusion protocol may be generated using a computer connected to the infusion pump via a wired connection. In such instances, the protocol is transferred from the computer to the infusion pump.